Classic Ship Upgrades
Stats Each ship, depending on its Class, comes with default levels in each of the following stats: Computer Rating, Sensor Rating, Reliability, Maximum Speed, Acceleration, Maneuverability and Power Plant. These are the costs (in credits) to upgrade any of those systems: Terrible to Poor - 3000 Poor to Mediocre - 6000 Mediocre to Fair - 12000 Fair to Good - 25000 Good to Great - 75000 Great to Superb - 150000 Superb to Legendary - 500000 Ship Size falls outside these categories. A ship can only be upgraded one level above its factory default and the cost, regardless of current level, is 600000. This upgrade can only be acquired with the use of a Voucher. It will entail the addition of one room to the vessel, more cargo space and greater room for weapons. Equipment Equipment can only be purchased with the use of Vouchers. Once it has been purchased, it can be raised only to Good before Vouchers are once again required. Specifically, one per new level. So in order to go from Good to Superb, you would require two Vouchers, aside from the money. This is a list of available equipment additions with their respective prices. Keep in mind that some already come as part of the ship. If you are uncertain, check the entry for any Class in particular. Default level for prices listed below is Poor. If the ship comes with one of these by default, it is exempt from the level requirements. 1) Cargo Hold: room where cargo is stored. Cost: 75000 (If ship size is not upgraded, then this room will replace an existing one.) 2) Docking Bay: room where other vessels can dock. (Ship Size must be Great or above). Cost: 250000 (If ship size is not upgraded, then this room will replace an existing one.) 3) Armor: hull protection. Cost: 75000 4) Deflector Shields: energy barrier that protects vessel. Cost: 50000 5) Fire Control Computer: targeting system. Cost: 40000 6) Boarding Lock: airlock security system. Cost: 40000 7) Tractor Beam: energy beam that allows one ship to take hold and/or pull another. Cost: 75000 8) High Gain Antennae: communications system. Cost: 50000 9) Harpoon Cannon: towing system. Cost: 50000 10) Fuel Scoops: fueling system. Cost: 50000 11) Shielded Bay: system that protects against cargo scans. Cost: 50000 12) ECM/ECCM: This is an electronic counter-measures suite, or radar jammer in layman terms. At a level of Superb it gains the ability to spoof, which gives a ship the ability to create one to five false radar signatures. At Ledgendary a cloaking system is available, allowing a ship to not only disappear from radar, but from visual sight. Cost: 100000 (Requires a Voucher for every level after Fair.) The costs to upgrade from one level to the next are as follows: Mediocre to Fair - 20000 Fair to Good - 60000 Good to Great - 100000 Great to Superb - 160000 Legendary - 800000 Weapons This is a list of available weapons. Default level is Poor. 1) Pulse Repeater - 75000 2) Pulse Cannon - 70000 3) Plasma Cannon - 70000 4) Particle Cannon - 70000 5) Guided Missile (only if ship has proper setup to fire missiles) - 75000 6) Blast Cannon - 100000 Remember that the Ship Size (among other factors) affects the quantity of weapons a vessel can hold and which. Upgrades for each weapon cost the same as those for equipment, with a few exceptions: Great to Superb - 450000 Legendary - 750000 Notes 1) A ship cannot be raised more than two levels above its factory default. 2) Some of the things on this list may vary depending on special circumstances. 3) Vouchers mentioned in this page are RP Reward Vouchers. ---- Category:Classic OtherSpace Ships